Episode 490.d Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Order of the Phoenix! (Part 4)
Plot After a disastrous summer with the Mitchells, including an encounter with the Dementors, Nonny is shunned by friends upon returning to Bubblewarts, after the return of Lord Rotten Tomato and no one believes him. He starts his fifth year while new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, the Mayor refuses to teach them defensive spells while refuting Nonny's claims of the Dark Lord's return. So Nonny sets out, with Gil and Molly, to start up the D.A, Mr. Grouper's Army to battle evil forces and prepare the fellow young witches and wizards for the extraordinary journey that lies ahead. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Deema as (Luna Lovegood) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Witch as (Bellatrix Lestrange) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerva McGonagall) *Gordon as (Cedric Diggory) *Jackie as (Cho Chang) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *The Mayor as (Dolores Umbridge) *Parmesan as (Lucius Malfoy) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Daisy as (Sybill Trelawney) *Miss Jenny as (Nymphadora Tonks) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for little romance, some violence, a little cursing, a little alcohol, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2007 film "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Goblet of Fire!" This story takes place a year after the fourth story. Story Start of Part 4. (Scene: Gryffindor Boys Dorm) (Nonny lays on his bed, fast asleep. He dreams.) (Scene: Department of Mysteries) (Nonny strolls along the darkened corridor, passing the many grey doors. There is only one door that interests him. It lies at the end of the long hall, pure white light shiningthrough the gap between door and jam. Nonny moves towards it, bathed in shining light. He reaches out his hand to the door and grasps the handle. It is locked. He shakes the handle and hits the door.) (Scene: Gryffindor Boys Dorm) (Nonny's eyes snap open. He rubs at his scar, wincing in pain.) (Scene: Great Hall) (Molly opens her edition of the Daily Prophet and sits up in alarm.) Molly: I cannot believe it! (Nonny and Gil glance at her. She slaps the paper down on the table.) Gil: (reading headline) "Ministry Passes Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three: The Mayor Appointed Bubblewarts High Inquisitor?" (He looks at Nonny and Molly.) Gil: What's that mean? Molly: It says here that the High Inquisitor has the power to inspect all of the teachers. Nonny: You're kidding! Molly: That's not all. The High Inquisitor also has the power to sack teachers as well. (Pablo and Brett march by.) Pablo: So, seen the news have you? Brett: Personally, I envy you three. Gil: Why's that? Brett: The Mayor is inspecting Mrs. Grouper in your period. That old toad won't know what hit her. (He looks at Pablo wistfully.) Brett: Oh, to be a youth again, to experience the innocent glee of watching the Mayor be destroyed by the greatest Head of Gryffindor this century. Pablo: Well, we'll expect a full report after. Brett: Complete with facial expressions. (And they wander off.) (Scene: Divination Class) (Daisy stands before her class.) Daisy: Greetings my children. I sense even now that many of you have already made the transition into the beyond! (The Mayor smiles, toad-like.) Daisy: Today we will be continuing our interpretation of prophetic dreams. Please divide into your groups and discuss your recent night time visions using the text as a guide. (Gil and Nonny open their books, while listening to Daisy and the Mayor.) Mayor: And how long have you been at this post? Daisy: Near to sixteen years I have been the guide to young seers possessed of the Inner sight. (The Mayor makes a note.) Mayor: I understand you are the descendent of the famous Seer Cassandra Daisy? Daisy: I am. Mayor: And you are the first since Cassandra to have the Second Sight? Daisy: These things tend to skip... several... generations. Mayor: Of course. (She makes another note.) Mayor: Now, if you would kindly make a prediction for me? (Daisy seems to swell with indignation.) Mayor: The Inner Eye does not See upon command! (The Mayor smiles unpleasantly and makes an extensive note. Daisy becomes agitated and looks around wildly. She steps up to Nonny, who recoils slightly.) Daisy: My dear boy, your dream diary, if you please! (Nonny nervously hands his diary to her. She takes it with trembling fingers and gazes ast it for only a moment. She drops it back to the table and gives a little scream.) Daisy: My dear boy! My poor boy! These dreams are evil portends! (Nonny looks at the page.) Nonny: (reading) "Dreamt I was at breakfast eating oatmeal?" (Daisy stares at him for a moment. The Mayor smirks in the background, making more notes.) Daisy: Yes, yes, oatmeal! Are you telling me you cannot see the signs? The foretelling of suffering and death? Nonny: Er... Daisy: Perhaps you are not as in the beyond as the others. (She sweeps from Nonny's table.) Mayor: Well, if that's the best you can do, Daisy, I will be going. (Scene: Bubblewarts) (Leaves, now a molted brown color, drift off of the trees around Bubblewarts. It is now October.) (Scene: Bubblemeade) (Molly, Gil, and Nonny walk down the crowded streets of Bubblemeade, avoiding the swarms of other students.) Nonny: Where are we going, Molly? (She leads them on confidently. They stop before a slightly seedy looking pub.) Molly: There we are. Gil: "The Bubble's Head," Molly? (She leads them towards it.) Molly: Come on, I'll explain in a minute. (Scene: Bubble's Head) (The three of them step into the pub. It is grimy and ill-lit. Shady witches and wizards sit uneasily in corners. Except for one corner by the front window, which is populated by Tom Pirruccello, Goby Imani, Louise Gentilella, Ashlie and Jimberly Shaskan, Jackie Pirruccello, Deema Wahler, Angie Imani, Lolly Shaskan, Dolly Shaskan, Edmond and Lachlan Mitchell, Truman Wahler, Tito Wahler, Amber Wahler, Borenzo Gordon, Robbie Gordon, Cyril Gordon, Oona Gordon, Pablo and Brett Gordon, Corpitch Imani, Adetto Wahler, Olivia Wahler, and others who Nonny doesn't know. Nonny looks questioningly at Molly.) Nonny: Molly, what's going on? Molly: These are some people I mentioned my Defense Against the Dark Arts idea with. (She sits down. Nonny and Gil follow.) Nonny: You mean about us teaching ourselves? Goby: Hey, Nonny. Nonny: Hey, Goby. Deema: (dreamily) It's good to see that the horned snorkle-stacks haven't gotten you yet, Nonny. (Nonny looks confused for a moment.) Nonny: Uh... same to you, Deema. (Molly beats on the table to quiet everyone.) Molly: Hi, everyone. I thought it would be good if we met and talked over how we wanted to teach ourselves Defense Against the Dark Arts. (pause) Because we need to learn it properly, not the rubbish Mayor is doing. Pablo: Hear, hear! Molly: Obviously, this will help us pass our O. W. L.s, but more importantly, it gives us the ability to protect ourselves from... Lord Rotten Tomato. (Several people jump or wince in fear at the name. Molly takes a shuddering breath, looking exhilarated. She looks at Nonny.) Nonny: That's the first time you've said his name. (Molly looks pleased.) Adetto: How do we know You-Know-Who's really back? Brett: Mr. Grouper believes he is. Tito: You mean Mr. Grouper believes him. (He nods in Nonny's direction.) Molly: That's true, but I think we're drifting from the purpose-- Nonny: It's okay, Molly. (He looks at the crowd.) Nonny: I believe Rotten Tomato's back because I fought him last year. Mr. Grouper's already told the school that. If you didn't believe him you won't believe anyone. (There is a tense silence.) Molly: Well... anyway... uh, I think that in order to learn properly we'll need a teacher. Goby: But we're all students. None of us has the experience to-- Oona: Someone here does. (Everyone looks at her. She is staring directly at Nonny.) Nonny: Me? Robbie: I for one would like to know why Pirruccello's qualified and the rest of us aren't. Oona: (defensively) Well, he's only confronted You-Know-Who himself four times and lived to talk about it. Olivia: One of the portraits said you'd killed a Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets with that sword in Mr. Grouper's office. Nonny: Uh... well, yeah, I did. Corpitch: Blimey, Nonny... (Half the crowd looks awestruck.) Louise: Wow... Pablo: Can't forget that he saved the Philosopher's Stone from You-Know-Who in his first year. (The Shaskan sisters' eyes are wide with respect and astonishment.) Jackie: And last year he got through the Triwizard Tournament! (There are mutters of agreement.) Gil: Not to mention you dueled with You-Know-Who all alone and he still couldn't kill you! Oona: And you fought off those dementors that attacked you this summer. (Molly looks tremendously pleased.) Molly: So all in favor of taking lessons from Nonny? (She holds up her hand. Gil, Oona, Pablo, Brett, Goby, Deema, Tom, Corpitch, Dolly, Angie, Lolly, and Olivia raise their hands. Then, after a moment, the rest raise theirs as well.) Molly: Where are we going to meet? Goby: What about an unused classroom? Nonny: That might work. I'll look into that. Molly: Ok, good. (She pulls a parchment out of her bag.) Molly: I think we should put our names down, so we know who was here. (Suddenly people look uncomfortable.) Truman: I don't know... if it were found... I mean, the Mayor wouldn't like what we're doing... Molly: Honestly, Truman, do you think I'd just leave it lying around? Besides, it's enchanted. (Truman looks more comfortable. Pablo and Brett eagerly sign, as do the rest, even Jackie's friend Doona signs.) Molly: Also, what should we call ourselves? Lolly: What about the Anti-Unbridhe League? Molly: We need something that doesn't give away what we're doing. Oona: I think it should be Mr. Grouper's Army. (There is excited agreement. Nonny smiles at her.) Molly: Mr. Grouper's Army it is, then. The M.G.A. for short. (Pablo and Brett stand, along with Corpitch.) Molly: We'll let you know when we're going to meet. (The meeting breaks up.) (Scene: Bubblemeade) (Nonny, Gil, and Molly trudge back up towards the castle.) Molly: I think that went well. Nonny: Yeah. Molly: And did you see Jackie, Nonny? Nonny: (stiffly) What about her? Molly: Well, she couldn't keep her eyes off you, could she?! (Nonny gives a little smile.) (Scene: Bubblewarts Hallway) (Nonny, carrying a load of schoolbooks, walks alone down a stone hallway. Lolly comes running up to him.) Lolly: Nonny, you won't believe... that Mayor woman... this is too much! Nonny: What's she done now? Lolly: Follow me. (Nonny and Lolly approach a large billboard surrounded by murmuring students. They push their way through. A large parchment hangs from the wall.) Nonny: "By order of the Bubblewarts High Inquisitor: All student organizations, societies, teams, groups, and clubs are henceforth disbanded. Permission to reform must be approved by the High Inquisitor Mayor. No student organization can exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to be a part of an illegal organization will be expelled immediately." (Lolly is furious just looking at it again.) Lolly: She refused to allow us to reform the Gryffindor team. We had to go to Mr. Grouper to get her to allow it (Nonny is extremely angry.) Nonny: Not only that, but what about the M.G.A.? (Scene: Gryffindor Common Room) (Nonny is pacing in front of the fire. Molly and Gil sit on chairs, watching him.) Nonny: This isn't a coincidence. (He looks at Gil and Molly.) Nonny: She knows. Gil: She can't! Nonny: Look, we don't know how many people could have overheard our meeting and told her. Gil: Or somebody at the meeting could have blabbed to her. Molly: No, they couldn't have. The parchment we all signed was enchanted, like I said: No one can betray the M.G.A. without us knowing. (Nonny stops pacing and grins at Molly.) Nonny: What would we do without you, Molly? (She beams at him. Hedwig flutters in the open window and collapses to the floor.) Nonny: Hedwig! Molly: She's hurt! (Hedwig hoots softly.) Gil: She doesn't look very good. Molly: Nonny, you'd better take her to the Veternarian. She'll know what to do. (Nonny scoops Hedwig up and runs through the portrait hole.) (Scene: Bubblewarts Hallway) (Nonny steps out of the portrait hole. Mrs. Grouper comes around the corner.) Mrs. Grouper: Pirruccello! (He stops and turns to her.) Mrs. Grouper: Where on earth are you going at this time of night? Nonny: It's Hedwig. I think she's been attacked. Mrs. Grouper: What? (She steps closer and peers closely at the hurt owl.) Mrs. Grouper: Yes, I think you might be right, Pirruccello. (She looks at Nonny.) Mrs. Grouper: Where was she coming from? Nonny: Bubble City. (He gives her a significant look. She nods.) Mrs. Grouper: Well, give her to me. I'll run her down to the Veternarian. (Nonny hands Hedwig to her. She takes the owl carefully.) Mrs. Grouper: There you are. (She straightens and moves down the hall, then stops. She turns to look at Nonny.) Mrs. Grouper: Bear in mind, Pirruccello, that channels of communication in and out of Bubblewarts are being watched, won't you? Nonny: Yes, Mrs. Grouper. Mrs. Grouper: Good. Now, off to bed. (She vanishes around the corner. Nonny turns and goes back through the portrait hole.) (Scene: Gryffindor Common Room) (Nonny steps back inside the common room. Molly and Gil have gone to bed. He is alone.) Clam: Mr. Nonny Pirruccello! (Nonny turns to see Clam standing in the middle of the room.) Nonny: Clam! What are you doing here? Clam: Clam is cleaning, sir. (He seemed to want to say something more.) Nonny: What is it, Clam. Clam: Clam... Clam wishes he could help Nonny Pirruccello. Clam has heard him muttering in his sleep. Nonny: Don't worry about it, Clam. But I don't think you can help me. (Clam's ears droop. Nonny collects his books, then stops.) Nonny: Actually, there is something you can do, Clam. (Clam brightens instantly.) Nonny: I need a room where twenty-eight people can practice Defence Against the Dark Arts without the teachers knowing. Especially the Mayor. (Clam leaps into the air and claps his hands.) Clam: Clam knows of the perfect place, Nonny Pirruccello! It is the Room of Requirement, sir. You can only use the room in times of great need. Whatever you need will be there for you, Nonny Pirruccello. Nonny: That's brilliant, Clam! (Clam looks pleased.) Clam: Clam can show you now, if you wish, Nonny Pirruccello. (Nonny thinks for a moment.) Nonny: Better not, Clam. School is pretty intense right now. We'll do it in a few months, before the holidays. (Scene: Bubblewarts) (We glide over the landscape, the leaves gradually vanishing from the trees and snow begins to drift into sight as we pick up speed. We sail into the snowstorm over the Bubblewarts Grounds, past Mr. Langoustine's empty hut and into the Quidditch stadium.) (Scene: Quidditch Pitch) (Visibility is low. Players scatter everywhere.) Corpitch: ...and Slytherin is up forty to ten. Angie with the quaffle! (Angie spins through the blizzard, trying desperately to see. Two shapes emerge from the snow. They are Jonesy and Joshua, the Slytherin Beaters. Both of them take a swing at her. She twists completely around on her broom and the clubs swish harmlessly past. She pushes forward to the Slytherin goals and hurtles the quaffle. Blocked by the Slytherin Keeper. Below, in the stands, there is a groan from the Gryffindor side. From the Slytherins, there is a chant.) Slytherins: Gordon is our King, Gordon is our King, He always lets the Quaffle in, Gordon is our King! (Nonny pulls up near Gil, who is looking grimly sick to his stomach.) Nonny: Just ignore them, Gil! (Gil does not acknowledge him. Several Slytherins, in possession of the Quaffle, bear down on the Gryffindor goals. They throw the quaffle. Gil dives and misses. A loud gong sounds. Another groan from the Gryffindors.) Corpitch: Another ten points to Slytherin. The score is now fifty-ten in favor of Slytherin. (Tobias pulls up on his broom near Gil as well.) Tobias: I should thank you, Gordon. You're definitely our best player! (He laughs. Just then, the Snitch blasts past Tobias. He takes off in pursuit. Nonny rockets after him at top speed, ignoring the bite of the snow against his face. He and Tobias give chase, following the Snitch at top speed. Tobias is still far closer than Nonny. Then the Snitch banks sharply. Both Tobias and Nonny turn with it, though now Nonny has pulled even with Tobias. They are inches from the Snitch. They reach with all of their might. Nonny's hand inches out in front of Tobias and closes around the Snitch. Tobias's fingers scrabble on the back of Nonny's gloved hand. The crowd goes wild. Nonny straightens, triumphant. Behind him, without warning, Jonesy emerges from the blizzard and cracks Nonny across the back of the head with his Beater's club. Nonny slumps forward, and nose-dives into the pitch, rolling to a stop looking dazed. There is a groan of sympathy from the crowd. The other Gryffindors land and run to Nonny.) Molly: Nonny, are you all right? (He is helped to his feet by Pablo and Brett.) Tobias: Bet you loved that, Pirruccello! Saved Gordon's neck, didn't you? (The Gryffindors ignore him.) Tobias: I've never seen a worse Keeper! Maybe we should add some more verses to our little song. About his filthy mother! (Brett tries to leap at Tobias. Nonny and Pablo hold him back.) Tobias: And his pathetic loser of a father too! (Pablo attempts to charge Tobias too. Other Gryffindors are restraining them now.) Tobias: But then, you like the Gordons, don't you? How can you stand the stink? I guess it reminds you of your own dear mother! (Nonny turns and runs fall out at Tobias, who looks startled as Nonny leaps at him, crushing his fist into Tobias's jaw and knocking him to the ground. Brett breaks free of the Gryffindors and follows, hitting Tobias too. Nonny leaps onto Tobias, hitting him again and again.) Pilot: Impedimenta! (She blasts Nonny and Brett with her spell, knocking them off of Tobias. Mrs. Grouper storms onto the pitch, Gryffindor scarf flapping widly in the wind.) Mrs. Grouper: (shouting) What on earth do you two think you're doing? (Nonny rolls to his feet and goes for Tobias again. The Pilot stands between them, her wand pointed directly at Nonny.) Pilot: Don't make me stupify you, Pirruccello! (Nonny stops, breathing hard, glaring daggers at Tobias, who is curling in a ball, bleeding and crying. Mrs. Grouper comes right up to Nonny and grabs him hard by the elbow. He finally turns his attention to her. She is pale and grim-faced.) Mrs. Grouper: My office. Now. (Scene: Mrs. Grouper's Office) (Brett and Nonny stand in front of Mrs. Grouper's desk. She stands on the other side of it.) Mrs. Grouper: In all my thirty-nine years at this school, I have never seen such a disgusting display. Nonny: Tobias provoked us. Mrs. Grouper: Of course he wanted to provoke you! He'd just lost! (She stares at both of them.) Mrs. Grouper: I cannot express in words the disappointment I feel right now. (The door opens and the Mayor steps into the room, smiling sickly.) Mrs. Grouper: What is it, Mayor? Mayor: I thought you might need some additional authority in dealing with these two. Mrs. Grouper: You thought wrong. Now kindly remove yourself from my office. (She turns back to Brett and Nonny.) Mrs. Grouper: Now, I don't care what Tobias said. Your performance out there was shameful. Fifty points from Gryffindor, and I'm giving you both a week's worth of detentions. Mayor: I hardly think that's an adequate punishment for this. (She holds up a parchment.) Mayor: Educational Decree Twenty-Five. It gives me, as High Inquisitor, the power to give punishments and privileges, and to alter those given out to students by other members of the staff. (She turns to Nonny and Brett.) Mayor: So, I think a life-long ban from playing Quidditch should do the trick for both of these. Oh, and this one's twin as well. He was going to attack Tobias as well. (Nonny and Brett are stunned.) Nonny: Ban us... for life. Mayor: Yes, indeed, Mr. Pirruccello. (She moves towards them.) Mayor: Ah, I'll take your brooms as well. (She confiscates the brooms too.) Mayor: Well, have a wonderful day. (She sweeps from the office. Nonny looks at Mrs. Grouper.) Nonny: You've--! Mrs. Grouper: My hands are tied, Pirruccello. (Scene: Gryffindor Common Room) (The atmosphere in the common room is somber. The Gryffindor team sits by itself, dejected and depressed.) Lolly: I can't believe it... three players banned for life in one day... Gil: I'm going to resign. (Nonny is slumped low in a chair.) Nonny: You can't! Gil: I'm horrible! I should never have joined. Nonny: If you quit, we'll be out four players! (Gil looks miserable.) Gil: This is the worst day of my life. (Molly is staring out of the window.) Molly: I know something that could cheer you up. Gil: Molly, give it up. Molly: Mr. Langoustine's back! (Scene: Mr. Langoustine's Hut) (Nonny, Gil, and Molly have taken seats around the hut, at the table and in chairs. Mr. Langoustine boils some water over the fire. His face is covered in cuts and bruises.) Nonny: Mr. Langoustine, what happened to you? Mr. Langoustine: I've fine, I tell yeh! Gil: Come off it, Mr. Langoustine! We're not blind! Molly: Was it because of the giants? (There is a silence.) Mr. Langoustine: Can' answer tha', I'm afraid. Top secret, that is. Business of the Order. Nonny: We know you were looking for giants, Mr. Langoustine. Mr. Grouper said so last year. Mr. Langoustine: Oh. Well, yeah, I was, then. Went with Officer Miranda. Took us a month to get to their camp. Gil: A month? Mr. Langoustine: O' course! Can' do magic, not with the Ministry followin' us all the way. Plus, giants aren't fond o' wizards. Don' trust 'em. Nonny: So what did you do when you found them? Mr. Langoustine: Waited 'till mornin' an' then marched right' in. (Scene: Giant Valley) (Mr. Langoustine and Officer Miranda march into the camp, eyes fixed firmly on the Gurg. Mr. Langoustine holds a large branch of everlasting fire above his head. The Gurg sits some distance away, sitting on a large stone seat, surrounded by other giant servants. The giants stare at Mr. Langoustine and Officer Miranda, flabbergasted. They slowly move aside for them to pass. Mr. Langoustine and Officer Miranda bow before the Gurg.) Mr. Langoustine: We gave 'em a gift, jus' like Mr. Grouper said. Gave 'em a branch o' Gubraithian fire, Everlasting Flame. (pause) Giants love magic, see jus' not too fond o' wizards. Nuthin' a giant loves better than magic. (The Gurg smiles and hoists the branch of fire into the air. The giants roar and yell around them. Sticking the branch into the ground, the Gurg beckons Mr. Langoustine and Officer Miranda foreward.) Nonny: What happened then? Mr. Langoustine: We sat down, an' had a talk. Well, mostly they listened good. But there were good signs. (pause) Well, they did 'till tha' night. Tha's when everythin' went wrong. (Mr. Langoustine and Officer Miranda watch a great battle in the valley below them. They stand on the mountain side.) Mr. Langoustine: There were a coup. Nex' mornin' there were a new chief. (Mr. Langoustine and Officer Miranda walk back towards the New Gurg the next day. This Gurg is evil-looking and grinning at them nastily.) Mr. Langoustine: We went back ter see what we could do with this new chief. (Two large bodyguards block the way to the new Gurg. They grab Mr. Langoustine. Officer Miranda blasts them with spells from her wand. They drop Mr. Langoustine. There is an earth-shaking roar from all around them. Giants charge them from every direction. Officer Miranda and Mr. Langoustine flee back up the mountain.) Mr. Langoustine: An' then things got even worse. Death Eaters arrived, an' the new chief were all happy ter be seein' them! (Several Death Eaters, faces concealed behind their black cloaks, approach the new Gurg, who beckons them to speak.) Mr. Langoustine: We figured, jus' cause some o' the giants were favorin' You-Know-Who don't mean all of 'em were. The coup ha' driven the ol' chief's supporters into some caves, so we wen' in after 'em. (Officer Miranda and Mr. Langoustine walk into a dark cave, wands glowing.) Gil: (awed) You went into caves looking for giants? Mr. Langoustine: We foun' enough, an' they seemed interested--at first. Then the new chief's lot raided the caves. Tweren't many survivors, and' none o' them wanted anythin' to do with us after tha'. (Scene: Mr. Langoustine's Hut) (There is silence.) Gil: So... no giants are coming? Mr. Langoustine: Well, not righ' away. We brought our message, an' I expec' a fair few'll remember it afore teh end comes. (Scene: Room of Requirement) (Nonny strolls into the Room of Requirement, looking at the assembled group that makes up Mr. Grouper's Army.) Nonny: Glad to see all of you could find this place all right. Goby: Hey, Nonny, what is all this stuff? (Scattered around the room are many devices such as dark detectors and sneakascopes.) Nonny: Loads of Defense Against the Dark Arts equipment. Hopefully we'll be able to get to all of it before the end of term. (He paces in front of them.) Nonny: You need to understand something before we start, though. Defending yourself from the Dark Arts has less to do with magical ability and more to do with thinking fast and a lot of luck. (pause) We'll be doing Expelliarmus tonight, though hopefully we can move on to other things if we have time. Adetto: Oh please. The Rock Ness Lobster taught us that in second year. Gil: The Rock Ness Lobster didn't teach as much as prune himself. Nonny: Besides, it works. I used it against You-Know-Who last June. It saved my life. (Adetto falls silent.) Nonny: Right. Well, let's split into pairs and give it a go. (Nonny strolls along among the students amid shouts of "Expelliarmus," checking everyone's progress. He reaches Goby and Gil, who are practicing together.) Goby: Expelliarmus! (Gil's wand flips from his hand across the room.) Nonny: Well done, Goby! (He shouts down to the others.) Nonny: Look here, you lot! Goby's really got the hang of this one. (to Goby) Go ahead again. (Pablo tosses Gil's wand to him. Goby swirls his wand.) Goby: Expelliarmus! (Gil's wand does it again.) Goby: I did it! I did it! (Nonny claps him on the shoulder.) Nonny: Never forget this spell, Goby. It could save your live some day. (He moves to the front of the room again.) Nonny: Okay, everyone. We've done a lot today, and I've seen some great improvement. That's it for now. We'll meet back here, same time next week! (People began to drift out of the meeting. Nonny goes about, straightening the room up.) (Scene: Gryffindor Boys Dorm) (Nonny lies in bed. He dreams again...) (Scene: Department of Mysteries) (We float along a dark corridor, inches from the floor. We come to another corridor and peer down it. It appears empty. A great python of a snake slithers down the empty corridor. It slowly makes its way past many doors, until it reaches, at last, another, larger door. Behind it, an invisibility cloak falls to the floor in a shimmer of silver. Mr. Gordon stands, drawing his wand. He fires a golden jinx at the snake. He misses. The snake strikes. Mr. Gordon screams.) (Scene: Gryffindor Boys Dorm) (Nonny yells at the top of his lungs, eyes tightly closed. He makes biting motions with his mouth, snarling madly. A seizure takes him. He screams in rage and horror, his entire bed shaking with his thrashing.) (Scene: Department of Mysteries) (The snake strikes Mr. Gordon again and again. Blood splatters against the walls and floor. Mr. Gordon screams again.) (Scene: Gryffindor Boys Dorm) (Gil, Dean, Tom, and Goby leap out of their beds. Nonny screams again, an unearthly sound of horror, anguish, and blood lust. Gil and Goby sprint to Nonny's bed.) Goby: What's wrong with him? (Nonny screams again. His eyes snap open and they are pure white, without pupils. He makes the bitting motion again, thrashing wildly.) Gil: Get Mrs. Grouper! Go! (Goby turns and runs out of the dorms.) (Scene: Gordon Home) (Mrs. Gordon sits in her living room drinking a mug of tea. On the other side of the room stands the Gordon's clock. It chimes. She looks up, and then stands, moving closer to it. Mr. Gordon's hand grinds over to the hour labeled "Moral peril." The mug of tea shatters on the floor. Mrs. Gordon clutches at her mouth in dread and horror.) (Scene: Department of Mysteries) (The snake strikes again. Mr. Gordon, eyes, flicking everywhere and seeing nothing, staggers into the wall and falls to the ground, leaving a bloody smear to mark his descent. The snake abandons the door and slithers away at top speed.) (Scene: Gryffindor Boys Dorm) (Nonny still struggles madly.) Gil: Nonny! Nonny! (Nonny blinks, and his eyes are normal. He comes to himself, only to let out a shriek of burning agony. He clutches at his scar, eyes crossing and unable to focus. He rolls off the bed and onto the floor, where he writhes in abject pain. Goby returns with Mrs. Grouper.) Mrs. Grouper: Pirruccello! (She runs to him, thrusting her candle into Goby's hands. She falls to her knees next to Nonny and tries to touch him. Her hand touches his skin and he yelps as if burnt. She backs off. Nonny vomits all over the floor. Taking a step back, Mrs. Grouper draws her wand, looking uncertain what she will do with it in any case. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it stops. Nonny slumps over, unmoving. Mrs. Grouper is at his side in an instant. She rolls him over. His eyes are closed.) Mrs. Grouper: Wake up, Pirruccello. Wake up. Please... (Nonny's eyes open. He sits up, looking frantic.) Nonny: Mr. Gordon's been attacked! Mrs. Grouper: You dreamed this, Pirruccello? Nonny: No, I saw it happen! I... I was there... (Gil is looking pale.) Mrs. Grouper: You're sure this happened, Pirruccello? Nonny: (shouting) Yes! We've got to do something or he will die! Mrs. Grouper: We're going to see the Headmaster, Pirruccello. (pause) Gordon, you'd best come too. (Scene: Mr. Grouper's Office) (Mrs. Grouper opens the door leading to Mr. Grouper's office and leads Nonny and Gil inside. Mr. Grouper looks up from where he is seated at his desk.) Mr. Grouper: Mrs. Grouper, and... ah... (Mr. Grouper does not look at Nonny, even acknowledge his presence.) Mr. Grouper: What can I do for you? Mrs. Grouper: Well, Pirruccello has had some kind of nightmare... Nonny: It wasn't a nightmare! Well, I was asleep, but it wasn't a normal dream. It was... well, real. I saw, well-- Mr. Gordon has been attacked by a giant snake. (Gil is looking very pale.) Mr. Grouper: How did you see this? How were you positioned when you saw it? Nonny: Oh. Uh... I was the snake. I saw it from the snake's perspective. Mr. Grouper: Is Arthur seriously injured? Nonny: Yes! (Mr. Grouper stands and looks up at the portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses of Bubblewarts. Two of them are watching the proceedings.) Mr. Grouper: You were listening? Mr. Lakespear: Naturally. Mr. Grouper: Raise the alarm. We must make sure Arthur is found by the right people. (Mr. Lakespear and Mrs. Braxton move out of their frames and do not return.) Mr. Grouper: Many of our previous headmasters and mistresses have portraits in other institutions, allowing them to move between them. (He motions for all of them to sit. They sit. Mr. Grouper moves to Fawkes.) Mr. Grouper: Fawkes, we will need a warning. (The phoenix vanishes in a blast of fire. Mr. Grouper sits back at his desk and pulls a silvery, whirring instrument to him. It emits some smoke that forms itself into the shape of a serpent, then splits in two. The two serpents coil around each other.) Mr. Grouper: Naturally, naturally. (pause) But in essence divided? (Nonny and Gil exchange confused looks. Mr. Lakespear returns to his portrait.) Mr. Grouper: What news? Mr. Lakespear: I shouted until someone came. They carried him up seconds ago. He doesn't look good. Covered in blood... (Mrs. Braxton returns to her portrait at this time.) Mrs. Braxton: Mr. Grouper, I've just seen them arrive at St. Mungos. Apperated there moments ago. He looks really bad. Mr. Grouper: Good. (to Mrs. Grouper) Mrs. Grouper, the rest of the Gordons will need to be awoken. (She nods and departs. Mr. Grouper again turns to the portraits hanging on the wall.) Mr. Grouper: Mr. Braxton. (Mr. Braxton opens his eyes and stares at Mr. Grouper.) Mr. Grouper: Mr. Braxton, I need you to visit your other portrait. Tell Frank what happened and that we are coming to stay for a while. Mr. Braxton: It's late, Mr. Grouper... (Mr. Grouper stares at him.) Mr. Braxton: I'm going, I'm going... (He vanishes. Mr. Grouper takes a black pot and taps it with his wand.) Mr. Grouper: "Portus." (Mrs. Grouper returns with Oona, Pablo, and Brett in tow.) Oona: Nonny, what's happening-- Mr. Grouper: Your father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order. He is alive and arrived at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries only moments ago. (He picks up the pot and steps around the desk.) Mr. Grouper: We, however, are going to Frank's house until the morning. We're merely waiting for Mr. Braxton to return. (A flash of flames appears over Fawkes's perch. A single feather floats to the ground.) Mr. Grouper: Fawkes's warning. The Mayor knows you're out of bed. Mrs. Grouper, head her off. Tell her anything you can think of. (Mrs. Grouper departs again. Mr. Braxton returns to his portrait.) Mr. Braxton: He says he'd be delighted. (Mr. Grouper beckons everyone over to him.) Mr. Grouper: We're going by Portkey. (They all grab the pot, and vanish.) End of Part 4. Recap Meanwhile, as the Mayor's control over the school increases, Gil and Molly aid Nonny in forming a secret defence group, calling themselves "Mr. Grouper's Army" or MGA for short. Meanwhile, Hedwig comes, but she gets hurt. So, Mrs. Grouper takes her to see the vet. When Nonny came back, Clam came to tell Nonny that he knows the place where to hold meetings for the MGA which is the Room of Requirement. At a Quidditch match, Tobias offends Nonny and Gil. So, Nonny, Brett, and Pablo beat Tobias up. Mrs. Grouper sees all of this, and she gives Nonny and Brett a week's detention while the Mayor bans them from Quidditch for life. That night, Nonny, Gil, and Molly went to see Mr. Langoustine because he returned. He tells them that he found giants with Officer Miranda and what they did to them. Meanwhile, Nonny, Gil, and Molly start teaching at Bubblewarts, training students in defensive spells to become part of the Army. Nonny's nightmares continue, including a dangerous attack upon Arthur Gordon in the Department of Mysteries involving a snake, which happens to turn true. So, Mr. Grouper gets Oona, Pablo, and Brett with Nonny and Gil so they can go to St. Mungo's Hospital to see him. Category:Stories